wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
IceWings
IceWings are pale blue, moon-silver, or white colored dragons under the ruling of Queen Glacier. They live in the far north-west of Pyrrhia in the Ice Kingdom. They are allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings in the great war. IceWings and NightWings hate other due to a war they once fought against each other long ago (and possibly because of Queen Battlewinner and her condition). This is displayed when Starflight was in the arena, and Clay was remembering the feud. In addition, the battalion of NightWings led by Morrowseer, murdered all of the IceWing prisoners in the SkyWing Arena who were unable to defend themselves when Morrowseer came to Starflight's rescue in the first book, The Dragonet Prophecy. They, along with the NightWings, are for unknown reasons, searching for scavenger dens. Click here for a list of IceWings. Description IceWings can have silvery-white scales, about the same color as the moon, or pale blue similar to ice, with the same glistening sparkle of snow or frost. They have a ruff of extra horns on the back of their heads and backs going down their spine, and tails that narrow to a whip-thin end. IceWings have blue eyes, forked blue tongues, and ridged claws to grip the ice while traveling by foot. Because of their serrated claws, being clawed by an IceWing once may be described as being clawed by a normal dragon four times. (Peril explained this to Clay after his fight with Fjord in the arena). Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and extremely bright light. Their serrated, ridged claws are especially good at gripping ice, and just as good at tearing into their enemies. Instead of breathing fire, IceWings exhale a freezing ice breath that is deadlier than fire. This vapor can quickly induce frostbite and kill a dragon. It looks like a cloud of silver, glittering smoke. The freezing breath of an IceWing can be stopped for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, lava, or other warm materials quite opposite to MudWings needing to be warm enough. This is mentioned in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first has her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then has them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to shoot his freezing death breath. Queen Battlewinner also survived an attack where ice was shot down her throat. Due to her internal fire reservoir she could survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept the temperature of Queen Battlewinner in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scale temperature in favor of the ice and, despite Mastermind's and Greatness's best efforts to save the queen, she froze to death in seconds. Her mouth was frozen in an eternal scream. Gallery Icewing1.png Icewing.jpg IceWing.jpg Icewing.png 20130113 150056.jpg HNI 0038.JPG Icee.JPG icewing_by_xshadowseekerx-d5pmbzu.png|IceWing Drawing|link=http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/338142529?view_mode=2&offset=20 Photo on 2013-06-24 at 07.33.jpg Ice wing by cerberuswarczenie-d6g7dcg.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png|Made by Feral-Night 100E1554.JPG|IceWing in snowstorm (Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan) IceWings.png|IceWing guarding the palace. IceWing-Shatter.jpg IceWing eye.jpg DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur the IceWing DSCF3437.JPG ColoredIceWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, Lineart by Joy Ang Category:IceWings Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:IceWing History Category:Pages Needing Work